Blog użytkownika:RO91/Zła Strona Prawa
300px|center Rozdział 6 - Zła strona prawa Na ulicach Ayden panowała wrzawa. Shiro, Elis i Triss szli głównym traktem. Mężczyzna wymruczał jakieś nieprzyzwoite słowo, kiedy kamyk wpadł mu do buta. Później jednak ruszył dalej, ale niesforny przedmiot przesunął się pod piętę i przy następnym kroku poczuł, jak wbija mu się w skórę. Elis zachichotała na widok jego oburzonej miny, kiedy nieudolnie próbował palcami przesunąć go z powrotem na przód obuwia. - Powinieneś dać je do szewca - stwierdziła Triss, aktywując skrzydła. - Nie - zaoponowała Fullbuster - powinien kupić sobie nowe. - Bardzo zabawne - zszedł na bok, w cień między dwoma budynkami i usiadł na ławce. Gdy zdejmował but, przez otwarte okno znajdującego się za nim domu dobiegły go głosy kobiet. -... tam było tak samo. Najpierw pojawiają się Runiczni Rycerze, a potem wszystkich oskarżają o ukrywanie zbiegów i przeszukują domy jeden po drugim. - Nie rozumiem, po co to wszystko. - Zabili jakiś młodych chłopców. - To okropne!- wykrzyknęła jedna z nich. - Podobno potem ich zjedli, żeby przejąc ich magiczną moc. - Nie! Shiro jeszcze raz potrząsnął butem i kamyk wypadł na ulicę. Skąd one to wzięły? - zastanawiał się, wkładając element ubrania na nogę. - Chyba w to nie wierzą. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym uprawiał kanibalizm. - Co powiesz na jakiegoś tłustego dzieciaka? - Elis podłożyła ręce pod boki, powstrzymując się od śmiechu. - Nie wiem, co cie tak bawi. Przez takie gadanie ludzie będą bardziej skłonni, żeby nas wydać. - Tym bardziej musimy iść po kolejny klucz – spostrzegła trafnie unosząca się w powietrzu kotka. - Wizytę złożymy mu dopiero wieczorem. Rano zarabia na życie, nie chce mu w tym przeszkadzać. - Skoro tak mówisz... - Shiro westchnął i poczuł jakiś wewnętrzny niepokój. Po chwili okazało się, że był uzasadniony. Wystarczyło, że usłyszał pozbawiony wesołości głos Elis: - Nie-odwracaj-się... Po drugiej stronie drogi stali Runiczni Rycerze. Rozpoznała wśród nich Doranbolta. Patrzył gdzieś przed siebie, ale ona wiedziała, że ją widzi. Dlaczego nie reaguje? Czy nie przybył tu by ich aresztować? Mężczyzna jednak skierował głowę w innym kierunku i machnął na swoich towarzyszy. ~ Co się dzieje? ~ Nie mam pojęcia. Myślałam, że to nas szukają. ~ Nieważne. Nie możemy tu zostać. W mieście był akurat jarmark. Kupcy przekrzykiwali się oferując swe najlepsze towary. Zmieszani z tłumem, minęli niby-obojętnie kolorowe stoiska i weszli w wąską, zaciszną uliczkę. Byle dalej od tego zgiełku. Szli tak przez dłuższy czas, gdy Elis gwałtownie przystanęła. ~ Shiro, to oni. '' ''~ Teraz ich wyczułem. Co robimy? ~ Nie możemy walczyć w mieście. Ściągniemy na siebie Rycerzy. '' Cała trójka jakby na umówiony sygnał wbiła wzrok w ścianę domu naprzeciw, na której pojawiły się trzy cienie. Później coś trzasnęło za ich plecami, ale nim zdążyli się w pełni odwrócić, przed oczami błysnął im znajomy krąg Magii. - '''Ognisty Gejzer'! - Złocisto-czerwony strumień ognia popędził w stronę Shiro. Triss zanurkowała i w ostatniej chwili podciągnęła mężczyznę w górę. - Idiotko jesteśmy w mieście! - warknęła Elis. Sarine jednak rzuciła jej spojrzenie pełne nieukrywanej drwiny i Fullbuster wiedziała, co to znaczy. To Szarzy Bogowie są w mieście, w którym nie powinni byli się znaleźć, nie oni. - My tylko łapiemy niebezpiecznych przestępców, którzy stawiają opór – dorzucił Archie, który w rękach trzymał już plik kolorowych kart. Elis czuła jak ze złości pulsują jej skronie. To Roger ich nasłał. Ale... Dlaczego? Przecież jest w to wszystko tak samo zamieszany, jak ja. Czyżby chciał nas zwrócić przeciwko sobie? Po co? Shiro zerknął w jej stronę, rozpoczynając niewerbalną rozmowę. ~ Musimy walczyć! ~ A co z Grayem? I kluczem? ~ Shiro ma rację – wtrąciła Triss.- Chociaż raz zatroszcz się o siebie. Martwa mu nie pomożesz. '' Sarine zaśmiała się złowrogo. Ciało kobiety otoczyły szkarłatne wstęgi. Płomienie wirowały wokół niej, tańczyły wraz z nią, nie czyniąc przy tym żadnej krzywdy. - Decyzja?- spytała, widząc walkę jaką Elis toczy sama ze sobą. Shiro nie wiedział, co ją sparaliżowało, ale najwyraźniej nie chciała ich zaatakować. Nie unikniesz tego'', pomyślał i wybiegł przed nią, kiedy Thor niezbyt chętnie wykonując rozkaz siostry, wycelował w jej głowę Wiązką Błyskawic. Ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę wystarczającą długą, by mag iluzji mógł rzucić swój czar. Kolorowe otoczenie stało się nagle czarne i puste, a z ziemi pod nogami chłopca wyrósł długi czerwony pal ozdobiony wstążkami. Niewidzialna siła uniosła go w powietrze, a wstęgi przyciągnęły do drewna, oplatając każdą kończynę. Unieruchomiony, z zakrytymi oczami, poczuł jak coś zimnego przebija się przez jego cienką skórę. Że też musiało paść na ciebie, Thor. Nad słupem zgromadziła się chmura cienkich igieł. Hasegawa machnął ręką, po czym na ciało trzynastolatka spadł deszcz metalowych przedmiotów rozdzierających ciało na kawałki. Jego krzyk niósł się w ciemności. Shiro niezadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, przyglądał się milcząco cierpiącemu trzynastolatkowi. Nagle coś prostokątnego i płonącego przeleciało mu koło ucha. - Odwal się od niego! - Archie wyrzucił karty w jego stronę, niszcząc stworzoną iluzję. - Tutaj! - Mężczyzna sprzedający okulary do szybkiego czytania machał na przechodzącą nieopodal grupę Rycerzy. - Ktoś walczy! Zaalarmowani wysłannicy Rady popędzili w stronę wskazywaną im przez kupca. Sarine nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale musiała nacieszyć się samym widokiem zapędzonej w kozi róg Drużyny Szarych Bogów. ~ Cholera. Już rzucili runy. Nie mogę spowolnić czasu. '' ''~ Triss bierz ją i uciekajcie! ~ Nie możemy się rozdzielić! Odgłosy ciężkich butów były coraz głośniejsze. ~ Jesteś dla nich dużo cenniejsza niż ja. Wiej zanim rzucą kolejne blokady. '' Exceed podciągnął ją w górę. Sarine celowała w nich zaklęciami, ale Triss zwinnie unikała lecących w jej stronę płomieni. Elis wpatrywała się w oddalającą się białą czuprynę, którą dopada grupa Rycerzy. Nie wiedziała czy ma ochotę klnąć, czy płakać. - Zabiją go, prawda? - Kotka szybowała nad dachami budynków. Kilka razy obniżyła lot tak, że Elis czubkami butów dotykała dachówek. - Za to, co zrobiliśmy Jovynowi. - Tak... - zamknęła oczy. - Zabiją... ☆☆☆ Natsu i Gray próbowali wygramolić się spod kupki gruzu, który przysypał ich kilka minut temu. Kiedy Smoczy Zabójca posłużył się magią, by rozwalić kamienie, przy okazji zniszczył też drzwi, za którymi, z tacą wypełnioną kolorowymi owocami, stała Tya. Niczym jednak nie zaskoczona kobieta pomruczała coś pod nosem o cholernych młodych magach i zabrała się za sprzątanie. - Co wyście znowu zrobili? - Lucy wbiegła do środka i omiotła wzrokiem przypalone ściany, topniejący na podłodze lód i te piękne meble, które teraz nie miały w sobie żadnego uroku. - Gdzie tylko się ruszymy, tam są same kłopoty! W tej samej chwili zapadła cisza, którą zakłócał jedynie odgłos uderzającego o siebie metalu. Na twarzach wojujących magów pojawiło się przerażenie, którego Lucy początkowo nie mogła pojąć. Po chwili jednak uświadomiła sobie, co wydaje taki dźwięk i powoli odwróciła głowę. - Erza? Ty tutaj? - Nie trudno was znaleźć - zauważyła ze stoickim spokojem i zogniskowała spojrzenie na Grayu, który poczuł dreszcz biegnący wzdłuż kręgosłupa. - Porozmawiajmy. Nie bez lęku opuścił pokój i ruszył za nią do oddalonej o kilka zakrętów sali. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, czuł ucisk w żołądku. W jego myśli wkradały się wątpliwości, toteż rozważał opowiedzenie jej o kluczach i całej tej misji, w duchu licząc na pomoc, albo chociaż nutkę zrozumienia. - Lepiej usiądź. - P... Pewnie. Wykonał polecenie i popatrzył na stół. ''Dziwne miejsce, przemknęło mu przez myśl, kiedy spoglądał na niecodzienne zbiorowisko przedmiotów leżących na blacie: dzbanek z wodą, zwykła roślina w niewielkiej doniczce, niewielkie ręczniki, książki, a także niczym nieozdobione pudełko z polerowanego drewna. Ciekawe, co jest w środku. Erza chwyciła jedną z powieści i zabrała się za jej przeglądanie. - Coś się stało? - spytał, mając nadzieję, że chodzi jedynie o incydent w schowku, który mógł jej się wydać nieco... nieelegancki. - Spotkałam ją – oświadczyła, zamykając książkę. - Gray, czy ty masz pojęcie w co się wplątujesz? Rozumiem twoją sytuację. Z pewnością za nią tęsknisz, ale nie wiem czy to ta sama Elis, którą znałeś dziesięć lat temu. To przykre, ale ludzie się zmieniają... Wiedział, że Erza ma powód by tak mówić – sama przeżyła spotkanie po latach, które zakończyło się tragedią, jednakże... Wierzył, że Elis nie została opętana, że nie wydarzyło się w jej życiu nic, co mogłoby sprowadzić ją na złą drogę. Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli wypuścił powietrze. - Mylisz się - zdziwił go jego własny ton. Próbował to powiedzieć spokojnie i pewnie, a wyszło jakoś agresywnie i nerwowo. Przez chwilę Erza w ogóle nie reagowała, więc uznał, że niczego nie usłyszała. - Boję się, że może cię spotkać to samo, że doznasz tego samego bólu i rozczarowania. Jesteś dla mnie jak brat i nie chcę, żebyś też przez to przechodził. Elis... Czy powiedziała ci, dlaczego się ukrywa? Dlaczego nie możecie się otwarcie umówić i porozmawiać? Nie chciałam, żebyś dowiadywał się tego ode mnie, ale wygląda na to, że nie mam wyboru. - O jakim ukrywaniu mówisz? Spojrzała na niego przepraszająco. - Ona i dwójka jej przyjaciół jest poszukiwana za zabójstwo Jovyna Ravenshaw, bratanka Mistrza Tiger Lily i przy okazji swojego towarzysza z drużyny. Gwałtownie wstał z miejsca, przewracając przy tym krzesło. Czuł rosnący w nim gniew i chociaż wiedział, że kobieta nie ma w zwyczaju kłamać, coś nakazywało mu myśleć inaczej. - Nie sądziłem, że posuniesz się do czegoś takiego - prychnął rozgniewany. - Zresztą nie ma co się dziwić. Zawsze byłaś zbyt ostrożna. Tylko że ja nie jestem tobą! - Wykrzyczał jej prosto w twarz. Erza nie wykonała żadnego ruchu czekając aż chłopak nieco ochłonie. - Teraz możesz mnie uderzyć. Śmiało. - Gdybym nie wiedziała, co czujesz, już dawno bym to zrobiła. Powiedziałam ci prawdę, której nie chcesz zaakceptować. Dobrze. Ale jeśli cokolwiek stanie się Lucy albo któremukolwiek członkowi gildii, zapłacisz za to! - Och... Przepraszam. - Do pokoju weszły dwie osoby. Jedną z nich była Tya, drugą mężczyzna średniego wzrostu o burgundowych włosach. - Myśleliśmy, że nikogo tu nie będzie – oświadczył wyniośle, uświadamiając im, że nie powinni byli się tutaj znaleźć. Erza chwyciła Graya za łokieć i pociągnęła za sobą. - Już wychodzimy. Tya nie zwracała na nich uwagi, ale nieznajomy nie spuszczał wzroku z oddalających się magów... Dwa Exceedy, Lucy, Natsu i Wendy siedzieli na pozostałościach łóżek, zastanawiając się przy tym, dlaczego Erza postanowiła zdyscyplinować jedynie Graya. Nagle Happy wpadł na genialny pomysł: - A może pocięła go na drobne kawałeczki i teraz przyjdzie po ciebie, Natsu? - Dragneel gwałtownie podskoczył. - Och, przestańcie – skarciła ich Lucy. - Pewnie w ogóle jej o to nie chodzi. - To o co? - A skąd niby mam wiedzieć? Z korytarza dobiegł ich znajomy odgłos zbroi, więc czym prędzej wyprostowali się i zakończyli rozmowę. Chwilę później stanął w nich Gray z niemrawą miną i zadziwiająco spokojna Erza. Natsu przełknął ślinę, myśląc, że teraz jego kolej na jakieś wymyślne tortury. - Posprzątajcie ten bałagan – skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. - Wendy, Lucy, Carlo idziecie coś zjeść? - Pewnie - dziewczyny podskoczyły radośnie i wychodząc pomachały Natsu i Grayowi na pożegnanie. - Ja też jestem głodny...- zajęczał i rzucił towarzyszowi niedoli mordercze spojrzenie.- To wszystko twoja wina, cholerny zboku! - Co moja? Mózg ci do reszty wypaliło! W jednej chwili dłonie nastolatków otoczyła magia dwóch antagonistycznych żywiołów. - Ktoś w ogóle o mnie pamięta? - smutno wymruczał Happy siadając na jednym z zapadłych foteli. ☆☆☆ Rudowłosa dziewiętnastolatka popchnęła drewniane drzwi. Nad ich głowami zadźwięczał malutki posrebrzany dzwoneczek, a w twarz uderzył zapach świeżo ściętych kwiatów. - Serwują tu najlepsze truskawkowe torciki w całym Fiore– wyjaśniła Erza. Wendy zachichotała i ruszyła w stronę lady. - Carlo, nie wiem co wybrać! - Zdecyduj się na coś - prychnęła kotka. - Nie będziemy tu stać przez resztę dnia. Lucy podeszła do szyby, za którą porozkładano ciastka: - Jakie pyszności! - Uradowana klasnęła w dłonie, a oczy błyszczały jej niemniej niż Wendy, czy Erzie na widok ciastka z bitą śmietaną i gigantyczną truskawką na czubku. Nie mogła się określić, czy chce pistacjowe, a może jagodowe, albo jakieś mieszane, z bitą śmietaną, czy może z kokosem? - Mam ciasteczkowy zawrót głowy. - Można w czymś pomóc? - za niezdecydowanymi magami z Fairy Tail stanął wysoki mężczyzna z tacą w ręce. Ubrany w białą bluzkę, czarne spodnie i krawat nie mógł być nikim innym, jak tylko pracownikiem kawiarenki. Po złożeniu zamówienia – Wendy i Lucy zdecydowały się na ciasto czekoladowe, a Carla cytrynowe – wybrały miejsce pod oknem. W oczekiwaniu na przysmaki rozmawiały o wszystkim: o pogodzie, Fairy Tail, Turnieju, nieznośnych magach, którzy sprzątają teraz pokój... Nagle do ich uszu doszedł melodyjny odgłos dzwonka i mimowolnie podniosły głowy znad talerzy. Na progu stały cztery osoby. Uśmiechnięty kelner ukłonił się przed nimi, po czym poprowadził do stolika. - Szkoda, że go przełożyli - westchnęła smutno białowłosa dziewczynka. - Już nie mogę się doczekać. - Jeszcze trochę – pocieszył ją jeden z kompanów. - Przy okazji nie wiecie, kto tak rano hałasował? Lucy odniosła dziwne wrażenie, że mogłaby udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie. - Magowie z Fairy Tail - wyjaśniła druga dziewczyna. Erza zerknęła z ukosa w ich stronę.- Zanim wyszliśmy spotkałam Tyę na korytarzu. Heartfilia zrozumiała, że są to kolejni uczestnicy Turnieju, którzy też przyjechali trochę za wcześnie. Wyciągnęła szyję, by przyjrzeć się swoim przyszłym przeciwnikom. Dziewczynka mogła mieć co najwyżej 12 lat. Była drobniejsza nawet od Wendy i ubrana w białą długą sukienkę. Obok niej siedziała różowowłosa nastolatka z grzywką opadającą na błękitne duże oczy. O jej krzesło opierał się mężczyzna o niebieskich włosach spiętych w kucyk. Po jego lewej stronie siedział kolejny chłopak, który mruczał coś pod nosem. Chociaż Lucy nie widziała w tym żadnego celu, to jakaś niewidzialna siła nakazywała jej zwrócić na niego szczególną uwagę. - Mówiłeś coś Zephirze? - zainteresował się niebieskowłosy. - Nie - odparł chłodno, po czym podniósł filiżankę z herbatą. Lucy oparła głowę na jednej ręce. - Ciekawe czemu skłamał – zagadnęła Wendy, kończąc ciasto. - Pani Erzo, czy mogę prosić jeszcze jedno? - Wendy jesteś zbyt zachłanna. Wkrótce nie podniesiesz się z krzesła – upomniała ją Carla. Erza uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i wstała z miejsca. Wtedy Lucy zwróciła się do dziewczynki. - Wendy kto skłamał? - Ten pan Zephir. Słyszałam, jak coś mówił. -Pamiętasz co? - Coś jakby... - podniosła palec do ust, po czym kilka razy postukała się w podbródek. - Nareszcie się spotkamy. ☆☆☆ W Ayden słońce powoli gasło nad Zachodnią Bramą, a ciemność wlewała się strumieniami na ulice, by po chwili ogarnąć całe miasto. Po starówce krążyli latarnicy zapalący latarnie wzdłuż Magicznego Traktu. Im dalej na południe, nawet przy Trakcie, latarń było coraz mniej, a wiele z nich wydawało się zepsutych albo po prostu nieużywanych. Bliżej piramidy Świętego Maga, która stanowiła centrum miasta, śmieci były pozbierane i trzymane oddzielnie, ale tutaj ludzie wyrzucali je z domów na ulicę, gdzie zalegały na poboczach, wydzielając smrodliwą woń. Tę część miasta pomijano we wspaniałych opowieściach o kolorowym i pięknym Ayden. Na tej nic nie znaczącej dzikiej drodze wynajmował mieszkanie pewien ubogi lalkarz. W obskurnym pokoju na poddaszu panował chłód, choć był już początek czerwca. Chłopak przyzwyczajony do takich warunków siedział z lekko przymkniętymi oczami. Nie chciał, by coś go rozpraszało, gdy myślał. Fotel cicho zaskrzypiał, kiedy zmieniał pozycję na dogodniejszą. Wspominał. Nie często to robił. Nie miał zbyt wielu dobrych wspomnień. Poczuł szarpnięcie. Otworzył jedno oko i zobaczył, że jego lalka trzyma większy od siebie biały klucz. - Nie mamy pewności, czy to ona. Laleczka tupnęła bezdźwięcznie nogą z waty. - Pewnie masz rację, Pai – westchnął ciężko.- Nie ma innej możliwości. To musi być anioł, o którym opowiadała mi Pearl. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Półki wypełnione były po brzegi starymi książkami, które odziedziczył po matce, a z których nigdy nie skorzystał. Pod nimi poukładał skrzynie z rzeczami należącymi do członków swojej rodziny. Na każdej z nich znajdowała się etykieta z imieniem. Pai widząc wyraz twarzy swojego pana, wtulił się w jego rękaw. Errick utkwił jednak spojrzenie na pudle z już prawie wytartym napisem "Pearl". Przybył do miasta, by zapłacić jej oprawcy, tak samo jak ojciec, by pomścić swoją żonę. Jemu się nie udało i skończył jako niewolnik w wierzy jakiegoś mrocznego maga. Ale prawdę mówiąc i on nie ma szans z kimś tak potężnym. Poziom ich magicznej mocy jest zbyt zróżnicowany. On, zwykły lalkarz z garstką energii, która ledwie starcza na pokaz i tamten, potężny szanowany mag. Ale teraz nadarzyła się świetna okazja. - Ci magowie z Fairy Tail...- wyciągnął z kieszeni monety, które dostał wczoraj od Lucy.- Jeśli dam tej dziewczynie klucz, to na pewno mi pomogą. Laleczka pokiwała twierdząco głową. - Byli z tą jędzą, Tyą. Myślisz, że są w to zamieszani? Zaprzeczenie. - Chyba masz rację. Pewnie zatrzymali się w domu dla uczestników. Ale jak się tam dostać niezauważenie? Ta baba ma oczy wokół głowy. Podskoczył gwałtownie, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Pai wbiegł mu na ramię i ukrył się za kołnierzem. Nikt mnie tutaj nie odwiedza. Czy to jego ludzie? Nie ruszył się z miejsca, ale ktoś nie zamierzał odpuścić. W końcu podparł się na drżących dłoniach i wstał z fotela, chociaż kolana uginały się pod własnym ciężarem. - Kto tam? - Przyjaciele - odpowiedział mu nieznajomy damski głos. Przekręcił klucz i zdjął łańcuch, który miał go chronić przed nieproszonymi magicznymi gośćmi. Do środka wkroczyła zakapturzona postać, a za nią wleciał brzoskwiniowy kot. - Zapytam jeszcze raz. - Chciał udawać pewnego siebie, ale wciąż miał wrażenie, że brzmi jakoś nienaturalnie. - Kim jesteście? Elis ściągnęła kaptur. Errick wpatrywał się w jej twarz, wyczekując odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. - Mam propozycję – oznajmiła rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. - Myślę, że możesz odnieść z niej spore korzyści. - To znaczy? - Oddasz mi Klucz swojej siostry, a ja stworzę ci możliwość spotkania z jej oprawcą. Pokręcił przecząco głową. - Klucz sam wybiera sobie właściciela. Nie mam na to wpływu. - I wybrał Lucy Heatfilię, prawda? Dam jej go. Mam przy niej swojego człowieka. - Dlaczego miałbym ci zaufać? - Wciąż niedowierzając zrobił kilka kroków tył. - Bo cię o to proszę. Nie patrzył już na jej twarz, a na zdjęcie siostry – jedyny odkurzony element w całym mieszkaniu. Z jednej strony coś nakazywało mu powierzyć swój los w ręce tej dziewczyny, a z drugiej jakaś niewidzialna siła podpowiadała trzymać się z daleka od nieznajomych. - Wiem, że Pearl nie pragnie zemsty – oznajmił smutno, spuszczając głowę- ale nie mogę żyć z myślą, że przez niego stała się potworem. Naprawdę możesz mi pomóc? - Mogę, ale tylko wtedy, gdy czarodziejka dostanie klucz. Jeśli nie ode mnie, zrobisz to osobiście. ☆☆☆ ~ Gray! Gray! Obudź się! '' ''~ Elis? Wiesz, która godzina? Erza powiedziała, że... ~ Cicho! Mam kolejny klucz. Musimy się spotkać. '' ''~ Brzmisz jakoś inaczej. '' ''~ Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu. Zejdź na dół i idź alejką w prawo. Spotkamy się na jej końcu. '' Na każdej ulicy roiło się od Rycerzy popisujących się bronią i brawurą. Nikt jej jednak nie rozpoznawał. Nie było żadnych śladów niepokoju, który byłby wyczuwalny, gdyby rozeszły się plotki o tym, że jest wciąż na wolności. Zobaczyła zbliżającą się w jej stronę ciemną ziewającą plamę. - Nie wiedziałem, że też tu jesteś! - Gray podbiegł do siostry, ale zamiast uścisku Elis położyła mu dłoń na ustach. - Ciii... - odsunęła rękę. - Nikt nie może się o mnie dowiedzieć. - Dlaczego? - Czyżby Erza miała rację. Tak bardzo próbował w to nie wierzyć. - To nic takiego – sięgnęła do kieszeni. W ręce trzymała biały, już dobrze znany mu, przedmiot.- Proszę. Ten jednak nie odebrał od niej klucza. - Lucy dziwnie się zachowywała po przywołaniu tamtego ducha. Czy to normalne? - W pewnym sensie tak. Może być trochę opryskliwa i nieswoja, ale po kilku minutach to minie. Gdyby jej się robiło słabo, niech po prostu na chwilę usiądzie. To wszystko. To nie są duchy, które łatwo przekraczają granice wymiarów. Spojrzał na czubki swoich butów, zacisnął pięści. Nie chciał niszczyć ich relacji opierając się tylko na pogłoskach, ale mimo wszystko musiał spróbować. - Czuję, że nie mówisz mi wszystkiego. - Już niedługo... – wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę, ale zrobił niespodziewany krok w tył. - Powiedz mi, czy to prawda, że zabiłaś swojego przyjaciela. - Gray... Ja...- odwróciła głowę i przełknęła ślinę.- Tak. Ta informacja poraziła go niczym grom z jasnego nieba. ''To niemożliwe. - Dlaczego? - Wypełniałam misję – wyjaśniła zrozpaczonym głosem.- Nie można było go uratować. - Zostawiłaś przyjaciela w potrzebie! Co się z tobą stało? - Gray, to nie tak! Jovyn... Został opętany. Teraz próbuję ocalić twoją przyjaciółkę, żebyś nie musiał zrobić tego samego. - Co masz na myśli? - Z jakiegoś powodu zaczęło się polowanie na magów gwiezdnych duchów. Mistrz powiedział mi tylko, że ktoś przekazuje im czarny klucz. Kiedy okazują się, zbyt słabi by otworzyć bramy, zostają przejęci przez demona. To magia, której nie można odwrócić. Wiem, że to co zrobiłam było obrzydliwe.- Spojrzała na swoje splecione dłonie.- Shiro też nie potrafi mi tego wybaczyć. - W takim razie...- Wyciągnął jedną rękę przed siebie.- Daj mi ten klucz. - Gray... - Wiedziałem, że nie zrobiłabyś tego bez powodu. Nie żebym to pochwalał... - Rozumiem. - Uśmiechnęła się przechylając głowę na bok. Kilka niesfornych kosmyków opadło jej na twarz. - Idź już. Nie chcę, by ktoś cię ze mną widział. - Kiedy to wszystko się wyjaśni przyłączysz się do Fairy Tail? - Oczywiście. Przez chwilę naprawdę uwierzyła we własne słowa. Tak mi przykro, braciszku. ☆☆☆ Na niebie wisiał mlecznobiały księżyc, którego promienie bez większych problemów przedzierały się przez ciemne obłoki. Tylko szelest liści i lekki ruch, jaki można było zaobserwować na kruczoczarnych włosach pewnej dziewczyny, dawały znać o istnieniu wiatru. Siedziała skulona na dachu jakiegoś opuszczonego domu. Wiedziała, że dzisiaj jej życie odwróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Poranną radość zastąpił smutek, a spokój o życie Graya zamienił się miejscami z panicznym lękiem o Shiro. Z bezsilności coraz mocniej zagryzała wargi. - Nie wyglądasz zbyt seksownie, kiedy płaczesz. - Przez mętną otulinę umysłu przedarł się znajomy ton. Podniosła głowę rozpoznając właściciela głosu. - Nie mam ochoty na walkę. - Nie zauważyłaś jeszcze, że cały czas pilnuję, żeby nic się nie stało? - Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Szczególnie po naszym porannym spotkaniu. Podszedł do niej i uklęknął naprzeciwko opierając ciężar ciała na jednym kolanie. Jedną ręką chwycił jej podbródek, po czym przyciągnął do siebie. Byli tak blisko, że ustami musnął płatki jej uszu: - Ja wiem. Wszystko. Zaakcentowanie ostatniego słowa sprawiło, że Elis czuła ogień w swoim wnętrzu. Jakby jej ciało było polem bitwy. Emocje przypływały i odpływały niczym spienione fale uderzające o klify. W głowie echem odbijały się setki pojedynczych słów: Zabij. Zdradź. Ratuj. Uciekaj. Wiem. Świat przed oczami wirował, aż zbierało jej się na mdłości. Przycisnęła dłonie do piersi. Idiotko, opamiętaj się! Weź się w garść. '' - Nie wiem o czym mówisz- błękitne oczy Elis lśniły intensywnie. - To część waszego planu? Spojrzała na niego wyzywająco. - To nic nie da – wstał i skrzyżował ręce.- Przechodziłem wtedy obok gabinetu Mistrza. Normalnie nawet bym nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, bo akurat wybierałem się na randkę. Żałuj, że nie widziałaś tamtej dziewczyny. Naprawdę piękna. Oczywiście nie tak, jak ty, ale... - Do rzeczy, Archie. Wzruszył ramionami, ironicznie się przy tym uśmiechając. - Próbowałem cię rozbawić. - Prędzej zirytować. - Usłyszałem wtedy, że Roger z kimś się kłóci. Przystanąłem i rozpoznałem twój głos. - To przecież o niczym nie świadczy – żachnęła się.- Podniesione głosy, też mi dowód. -Co się tak jeżysz? Zabiłaś Jovyna, bo Roger ci kazał - odwróciła głowę. A jednak wie. - Jeśli nie zamierzasz się kłaść albo użalać nad swoim życiem, to może załatwimy dzisiaj jeszcze jedną sprawę? - Zrobisz coś wbrew Sarine? - Wiedziałaś, że jestem twoim lekarstwem? - Lekarstwem? - przewróciła oczami.- Na co? - Na samotność. ☆☆☆ Jeśli wyłapiecie jakieś błędy, to bardzo proszę napiszcie o nich w komentarzach. Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę i pozdrawiam. 'Informacje o Rozdziale''' Postacie Hiro Mashimy Postacie (Moje) Użyta Magia, Zaklęcia i Umiejętności Użyta Magia *Magia Ognia *Łuk Iluzji *Magia Kart *Tworzenie Piorunów *Lodowe Tworzenie *Aera *Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków Użyte Przedmioty * Magiczne Karty Nawigacja Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach